starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Starfighter Corps
The elite starfighter pilots of the Galactic Empire form the Imperial Starfighter Corps. Typically assigned to fleet carriers and Imperial Star Destroyers, the Imperial Starfighter Corps exists through the doctrine of pure numerical superiority in space combat, and as a result uses cheap to produce fighters that lack in performance one-on-one when faced with a starfighter of the New Republic. A wing of starfighters, four TIE Interceptor squadrons, all of which are of the Mark 2 modification, and two Scimitar Assault Bomber squadrons, are assigned to a single Imperial Star Destroyer. Most Imperial starfighters lack hyperdrives, and thus are fully reliant on their mother ships for transportation in between systems. The Imperial Starfighter Corps is a division of the Imperial Navy, and thus follows Naval organization. The head of the Starfighter Corps is the Chief of Starfighter Operations, who reports directly to the Chief Naval Officer and the Grand Admiral's Council. The Chief of Starfighter Operations does not have a seat on that Council, however. Organization Structure *'Sector Flight:' A composition of multiple Fleet Flights consisting of tens of thousands of ships and hundreds of thousands officers and enlisted *'Fleet Flight:' This usually was composed of multiple System Flights consisting of thousands of ships and tens of thousands officers and enlisted *'System Flight:' 4608 ships, 7680-19200 officers, 11520-34560 enlisted At least 4 Starfighter Commands *'Command:' 1152 ships, 1920-4800 officers, 2880-8640 enlisted At least 4 Starfighter Groups *'Group:' 288 ships, 480-1200 officers, 720-2160 enlisted At least 4 Starfighter Wings *'Wing:' 72 ships, 120-300 officers, and 180-540 enlisted A wing usually consisted of 6 squadrons; 4 fighter and 2 bomber *'Squadron:' 12 ships, 20-50 officers, 30-90 enlisted A basic fighter squadron had 12 ships, a bomber squadron consisted of double the personnel *'Flight:' 6 fighters, 6 officers, 18 enlisted This is the lowest level of command Ships of the Corps *TIE Avenger :Space Superiority Fighter *TIE Interceptor Mark II :Space Superiority Fighter *TIE Interceptor :Training Fighter *TIE/ln Fighter :Retired *Scimitar Assault Bomber :Heavy Assault Fighter Bomber *Skipray Blastboat :Heavy Assault Bomber Ranks * High Marshal * Force Marshal * Chief Marshal * Marshal * Vice Marshal * Fleet Commodore * Group Captain * Wing Commander * Squadron Leader * Flight Lieutenant * Flight Officer * Pilot Officer * Flight Cadet Uniforms Officers in the Starfighter Corps wear the Imperial Pilot Uniform while flying. Due to the intensity of operations on Imperial warships, most pilots, under the direction and approval of their commanding officers, wear their flight suits – sans vest pack, gloves, and flight boots – at all times, provided the wearer had active flight status. Otherwise they wear the Imperial Duty Uniform for the Starfighter Corps. History Previously existing as a part of the Imperial Navy, the Starfighter Corps recently took on its own rank and organization, autonomy from the Navy, by the order of Jal'Dana Rall in 15 ABY. The first commissioned commander of the corps was Krieg Inrokana, taking the rank at the time of Wing Commander. The Corps was highly successful, and soon its first commander progressed to the rank of Marshal earning the command of Task Force Inquisitor as the first non-Navy commander. The newest chapter of the corps involves the addition of the most advanced starfighter to date, the TIE Avenger. Notaries Famous Pilots Pilots are listed in historical order, from newest to oldest *Liza Molokai - Commander of Razor Squadron *Alex Dante - Former Commander of Razor Squadron and CAG aboard the [[I2SD Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]] *Krieg Inrokana - First commander in 15 ABY under the new rank system, commander of Task Force Inquisitor, Former Commander of War Shrike Squadron, 6 confirmed PC kills, 212 confirmed enemy kills *Seifer Wolf - Fomer Commander of Starfighter Operations, Black Squadron, War Shrike Squadron, Lightning Squadron, 5 confirmed PC Kills, 312 confirmed enemy kills *Jal'Dana Rall - Founder of the Corps as a separate branch, member of Imperial High Command, 9 confirmed PC kills, 402 confirmed enemy kills *Danik Kreldin - Founder of the Black Stars Squadron, former Commander of Starfighter Operations, KIA as Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy - 578 confirmed enemy kills *Fianar S. Reanus - Co-founder of the Black Stars Squadron, 243 confirmed enemy kills *Chess Hutz - Former Commander of Starfighter Operations *Damon Tyr - Former Commander of Lightning Squadron *Salin Fawzy - Former Commander of Starfighter Operations, Retired as Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy - 491 confirmed enemy kills *Hawke Taren - Former Commander of Starfighter Operations, Retired as Grand General of IGF, 209 confirmed enemy kills *Dixon - Former Commander of Cerebus squadron Former Commanding Officers *Chess Hutz *Salin Fawzy *Hawke Taren *Danik Kreldin Current Commanding Officers [[I2SD Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]] Units Commander, Razor Squadron :Liza Molokai Task Force Command, Inquisitor :Krieg Inrokana OOC Info :For Starfighter Corps contact info, see MUSH Faction/Org Contacts. Category:Imperial Organizations Category:Occupations Category:Pilots From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.